miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2018
23:56:07 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 23:58:15 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 02:57:22 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:48:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 04:49:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 04:50:23 -!- Anatoly03 has joined Special:Chat 04:50:40 okay 04:52:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:57:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:59:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:12:57 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:13:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:13:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:14:11 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:14:33 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:15:03 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:15:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:15:42 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:15:55 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:17:43 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:20:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:20:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:20:54 Abdus Sukur 07:20:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:21:11 Yes I am here 07:21:18 hello 07:21:31 I will talk to you privately 07:21:31 Can we talk private 07:22:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:22:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:22:25 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:22:32 I sent you a message 07:31:01 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:31:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:35:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:35:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:38:11 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:40:23 Hi 07:40:42 Robyn Grayson Hi 07:41:35 Hey 07:46:41 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:50:58 Wb 07:59:46 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:00:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:02:24 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:02:32 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:02:34 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:03:08 In just 14 mins 08:03:14 ? 08:03:26 new ep 08:03:53 Excite 08:04:22 I need the soundtrack of this song 08:04:28 Big Bang 08:05:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:08:42 Ok bye guys 08:09:04 \o 08:12:04 5 08:12:44 4 08:13:23 3 08:14:12 2 08:15:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:15:11 1 08:15:42 Hi guys 08:16:17 ON AIR 08:17:01 I am Abdus you can call me San 08:17:39 you know Miraculous movie is coming soon 08:18:54 Good bye I think nobody wants to talk with me . (crying) 08:18:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:19:18 Jally I am bavk 08:19:29 ABDUS SUKUR 08:19:43 Hi Jallybug 08:19:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:20:29 ABDUS SUKUR We can talk privately 08:20:37 ok 08:24:12 Hypeee 08:30:41 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:30:42 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:31:05 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:31:28 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:31:53 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:32:07 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:32:37 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:37:32 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:38:11 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:39:16 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:39:50 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:39:52 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:40:13 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:40:29 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:40:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:40:35 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:41:00 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:41:07 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:41:37 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:42:54 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:43:24 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:43:53 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:43:53 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:44:15 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:44:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:44:36 Hi guys 08:44:40 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:44:56 Have you seen the episode 15 08:45:05 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:45:35 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 08:45:42 I thought he would reveal their identity 08:45:54 ok bye 08:46:11 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 08:46:26 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:54:48 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 08:55:28 Nobody is active rip 08:55:54 Rip 09:00:40 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:00:43 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:02:06 Phew 09:03:38 Can someone remove this? http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Frightningale/@comment-ML_IS_BEST-20180512084908 09:03:47 I can't edit for some reasons 09:04:58 K 09:07:55 -!- RYCBAndRemember has joined Special:Chat 09:09:05 -!- RYCBAndRemember has left Special:Chat 09:12:14 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:12:16 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:21:49 Don't you stop, dancing to the music. 09:24:20 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 09:26:12 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:26:13 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:29:50 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:29:52 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:36:48 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:36:49 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:37:45 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:38:07 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:38:44 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:38:46 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 09:39:44 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 09:39:50 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 10:00:07 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 10:00:08 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 10:01:17 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 10:01:19 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 10:06:01 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 10:06:02 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 10:08:51 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:08:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:10:02 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 10:10:04 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 10:25:05 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 10:51:51 -!- Grande's Moonlight has joined Special:Chat 10:51:56 haii 10:52:22 (cat noir ring) 11:21:51 -!- Sharmilon Islam has joined Special:Chat 11:22:24 Amm! 11:22:46 Is it lady bug 11:24:08 Any body? 11:24:15 Hello!? 11:24:32 Is thier any body 11:26:19 -!- Sharmilon Islam has joined Special:Chat 11:33:17 -!- Sharmilon Islam has joined Special:Chat 11:34:28 -!- Sharmilon Islam has left Special:Chat 12:13:47 -!- Wallybr has joined Special:Chat 13:02:49 -!- Cat noir has joined Special:Chat 13:03:04 No body on ok 13:03:39 -!- Cat noir has left Special:Chat 13:56:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:58:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:02:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:02:19 Cat noir 14:02:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:02:42 Hi 14:03:28 Where are Bellawesomeness 14:16:48 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:23:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:25:35 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:29:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:57:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:06:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:15:49 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 15:16:27 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 15:32:29 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 15:49:27 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 16:00:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:41:50 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:43:50 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 16:44:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:45:22 Hello 16:45:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:45:59 guys 16:45:59 Hi 16:46:18 Robyn Grayson hi how are you 16:46:20 Hi Jally 16:46:45 MiraculousLadyhorse Can I talk to you in particular 16:48:39 Okay 16:53:20 Robyn Grayson Have you seen the episode 15 16:53:40 It was really wonderful 16:54:03 No, unfortunately 16:54:08 I'm too busy shooting the current episodes 16:54:13 I thought that in this episode they will reveal their identity 16:54:44 You can watch them on YouTube 16:55:35 But the episode is in Spanish 16:56:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:57:23 I watched it in English 16:57:27 on VK 16:57:38 Hi 16:57:38 I watched today new episode of Miraculous in English �� 16:57:42 Me too! 16:57:51 So sad Laura didn't voice her own character 16:58:14 Hi Jallybug 16:58:29 Anoara Khatun Hi Can I talk to you in particular 16:59:13 -!- Catbusy38 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:23 Hi MiraculousLadyhorse nice to meet you 17:00:39 Please don't share places to watch it 17:00:40 Hello! 17:00:51 Nice to meet you! 17:05:07 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:05:14 Hi 17:06:00 Zmir.hassani Hi 17:13:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:13:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:13:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:14:39 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 17:16:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:16:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:18:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:18:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:18:49 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 17:22:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:22:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:23:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:23:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:24:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:24:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:24:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:25:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:25:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:26:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:26:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:26:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:27:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:27:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:28:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:29:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:29:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:30:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:31:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:31:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:32:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:33:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:33:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:34:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:34:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:34:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:35:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:36:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:36:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:37:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:40:06 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 17:41:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:42:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:43:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:43:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:43:52 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 17:44:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:44:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:44:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:44:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:45:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:45:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:45:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:46:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:48:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:53:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:53:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:21 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 17:56:16 Hello 17:57:32 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 17:57:33 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 17:58:49 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 17:58:59 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 17:59:56 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 18:00:46 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:16 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 18:01:17 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:14:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:16:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:16:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:16:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:17:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:17:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:18:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:18:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:19:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:20:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:20:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:21:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:21:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:22:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:24:43 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:10 O/ 18:25:39 OH MY 18:25:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:25:54 THEY ARE ALREADY DUBBING S3 18:26:07 WHAT 18:26:10 SHOW ME 18:26:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:26:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:26:26 Sorry only script 18:27:07 ;w; 18:27:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:28:26 Batch 7 - 20?, ??? 18:28:26 Batch 8 - 217, 219, 2 ??, 2 ?? 18:28:26 Batch 9 - 2 ??, 301, 302 18:28:26 Batch 10 - 303, 304, 30?, 30? 18:28:34 Niiicee 18:33:36 Alright im off to sleep 18:33:38 3 am 18:33:38 Rip 18:33:40 O/ 18:35:20 3 am 18:35:51 is not yet 3 tho 18:36:44 2:35 am 18:36:45 Close enough 18:36:50 Sleep well, Ben 18:37:06 39 you mean lol 18:49:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:50:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:52:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:55:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:01:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:20:12 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 22:20:20 Hey 22:20:32 (batman) 22:20:40 (ladybug) 22:20:45 (antibug) 22:27:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 22:27:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:40:11 -!- Helltomexx has joined Special:Chat 22:40:17 lolhi 22:40:39 (fingers crossed) 22:40:50 (ladybug) 22:41:10 (cat noir) 22:41:42 -!- Helltomexx has left Special:Chat 22:43:10 -!- Helltomexx has joined Special:Chat 22:43:55 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 22:43:57 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 22:44:07 Hello 22:44:57 -!- Bellawesomeness has left Special:Chat 22:45:14 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 22:45:48 -!- Bellawesomeness has left Special:Chat 23:07:18 -!- Helltomexx has joined Special:Chat 23:07:44 i just watched frightingale 23:07:47 have you or no 23:08:46 o/ 23:09:21 -!- Helltomexx has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs